LeoStyle
by secretsurfer101
Summary: A Leo Valdez fanfic.  When a new girl with a disturbing past joins Camp Half-blood, will Leo actually fall for someone who will love him back?  My first fanfic.  Leo/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey, hey, hey! It's Summer here! This is my first fanfic and its about my favorite character in The Heroes of Olympus Series, LEO VALDEZ. Its pretty much a love story about him and an OC. I hope you like it!**

**XXX**

**Oh and by the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. If I did, I wouldn't have a math test tomorrow. **

Prologue

_Dear diary, _

_I'm Charlotte De Luca. You can call me Charlie. I'm 10 years old and live in Boston, Massachusetts. Today is my birthday. You were my favorite present, diary. My family gave you to me. In my family, I have my mommy, daddy, and my older brother named Tyler. I love them very much. Well diary, I have to go now. It's time for my birthday party!_

_Forever yours,_

_Charlie_

"Charlie! Time to go to your birthday party!", my mother called. "Ok mommy", I answered back. Mommy, Daddy, Tyler and I climbed in our minivan and were off to the amusement park where my birthday party was being held. It was a long ride so I sunk back into my seat and dozed off.

An hour later I was awoken by the car fiercely swerving, horns beeping, and my mother screaming. Before I knew it, the car was thrown off the road and my family's screams died down. I felt something warm and wet trickle down my head and onto my face. Blood, I realized. Dots began to cloud my vision. The last thought that crossed my mind before I blacked out was, "Why? Why would God do this to us?"

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a white room. So white, it hurt my eyes. I tried to sit up quick, but it made me dizzy. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back. When I came to my senses, I realized where I was. I was in a hospital. I was strapped down in a bed and my head was wrapped up in a large white bandage. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. I remembered the accident and the screams of the ones that I loved were still fresh in my ears. I called out for my mommy. I called out for my daddy. I called out for Tyler. No answer.

Tears pricked my eyes. I screamed and thrashed. I just wanted to get out of this white prison. Suddenly, the door opened and unfamiliar faces came into the room. I didn't ask for their names, I just asked for the story. They told me what happened, and that my family didn't survive the crash. They told me ever so gently, but it felt like a slap in the face. I just sat there, unable to move a muscle and listened to the strangers talk in hushed voices using words like orphanage, adoption, and foster home.

**So, that was my first chapter. Like it? (yay) Hate it? (plz don't) Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Just one request, please don't post nasty comments, but I'm open to all criticism! **

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Summer **

**XXX **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okie, dokie guys! Time for chapter one! It's kind of short, but they'll get better I promise. **

**Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. **

Chapter 1

4 years later

_Dear Diary,_

_Yup, its me, Charlie. Long time no see. I guess I'd better catch you up on things. Long story short, my parents and bro died in a car accident 4 years ago. I survived and ended up here in Black Creek Orphanage_. _I'm gonna tell you straight up that it sucks on ice. Pretty much the only good thing about this place is that it is right by the ocean. A dark, gray, stormy ocean; but still an ocean. Oh and I also have an adoption interview today. Maybe my luck is turning around. _

_Yours (for now),_

_Charlotte_

"Charlotte! Get down here for you interview!", the icy voice of Sister Briggs boomed. "Coming", I called back, "Don't get your panties in a twist." I ran down from my tiny shared bedroom and was hauled by the scruff of my neck by Sister Briggs into a hard wooden chair behind a desk. "Now listen to me" she commanded, "I'll have none of your foolish antics today, young lady. Sit still and at least act smart in front of the couple that wants to adopt you. A chance like this may never come again." By chance, of course, she meant chance for me to be out of her life forever.

I fidgeted in my seat and waited anxiously for the couple to arrive. My mind started to wander, and I began daydreaming of a kind, loving family and finally living a normal life. My thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming shut. I looked up and saw a tall, burly man wearing a stained T-shirt smoking a cigar and a big haired blonde woman wearing clothes that wouldn't fit a seven year old also smoking. "No no no no no no", I thought. That is not the couple coming for the interview. The man walked up to me and said, "You Charlotte De Luca?" "Y-yes", I stuttered. "I'm your new daddy.", he said, showing the fakest smile I've ever seen. Half the teeth were rotten and his breath smelt like old socks.

I had no choice but to do the interview. Him and his girlfriend, I guess, just asked me a few pointless questions right off the top of their heads and then they decided that they wanted to adopt me. Yup. Just my suckish luck that I get the couple that wants a daughter for who knows what reason. But, what I do know is that I'm not going to stick around to find out.

**That's it for chapter 1! Once again, I promise they'll get longer, once Leo gets into the story. Let me know if you like it, or you can tell me how to make it better! Please review and you'll get a free virtual cookie and a hug. **


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's Chapter 2! Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to those of you that reviewed. Its means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians of The Heroes of Olympus.

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Charlotte here. I've come up with a perfect plan. Well, not that perfect, but at least it will save me from Warthog Bob and Slutty Sally. Yup that's what I call the couple that wants to "adopt" me. Yeah right. Anyway, back to the plan. I'm gonna run away from the orphanage tonight. I figured I would go to New York. Maybe find a shelter or school I can stay at until I turn 18 and can access my parents fortune. It's not the best plan, but I have faith. Wish me luck. _

_Yours (for now),_

_Charlie_

I packed my measly amount of possessions and a bit of food and money. As soon as it was dark out, I snuck out my 4th story window and shimmied down the drainage pipe all the way to the ground. I made my way to the bus station and waited for the bus to come. Once it came, I hopped on and much to my happiness, it was completely empty. I paid the bus fee and sat down in a seat at the back of the bus. I fought to keep my heavy eyelids open, but they dropped lower and lower until I fell asleep to the sound of traffic outside.

When I woke up, it was light outside. I gasped as I looked out the window and saw, not New York City, but the wilderness. The bus driver called back to me, "Hey kid, this is the last stop." Oh crap. I missed my stop and had no choice but to get off the bus. I figured that the bus stop must be at some sort of woods for people to hike, and walk their dogs and stuff so I thought my best bet would be to go in and look for a park ranger and ask for directions.

I followed the path into the woods for about a mile. After that, the path became kind of over grown, but I plowed ahead, so sure of myself that I was following the right path. As I walked, the sun became lower and lower in the sky and I still hadn't came across a single soul. But, I was NOT lost. I couldn't be. Charlie De Luca does not get lost.

3 hours later….

Okay, I'm lost. There is still no sign of anybody or anything. Not even animals, which is weird, because I'm in the middle of the woods. I decided to keep walking until the sun set. Then I would set up shelter for the night. At this point, I had just reached the top of a very steep hill. I scanned the horizon for any signs of civilization, but to my dismay, there were none. But, something did catch my eye. What looked like a large blue mass of water was right by the foot of the hill on the other side. I went to the edge of the hill and peered over the side to get a better look. Yup, definitely water. It was bluish green like real ocean water should be. The sun was just setting over the beautiful, unreal body of water, and it gave the illusion of the colors of the sunset dancing across the surface. I leaned forward to get an even closer look, but then remembered where I was. It was too late. I was already tumbling down the side of the hill.

When I finished rolling down the hill and picked the pieces of bushes and sticks out of my long brown hair, I realized I was not even a foot away from the mysterious lake. I walked closer very slowly, as if I would scare it away if I went too fast. Once I reached it, I slowly skimmed a finger along the surface. The water rippled. It felt cool and relaxing. I wanted nothing more than to dive into the water and swim for the first time in ages. "Why not?" I thought out loud and plunged into the water. My arms cut effortlessly into the water as I dove down to the bottom and opened my eyes. I was expecting to see an assortment of colorful fish, seaweed, and rocks, but instead, I saw nothing more than gray sand. "This is waaaaaay too fishy", I thought and began to swim up to the surface. I reached the surface and took

a deep breathe. I could easily tell that something wasn't right here. I started swimming for the shore when in my peripheral vision I thought I saw a flash of bluish green scales. I swam faster and faster. I knew that something was after me by now. I had almost reached the shore when a scaly green tail wrapped around my torso and lifted me up into the air.

Okay, I guess that's it for chapter 2! I'll keep uploading ASAP, probably every night. Pleeeeeaase review to tell me what you think.

Love,

Summer

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Summer here! Here is chapter 3 and finally Leo comes into the story. I know it took me long enough, but here it is, so enjoy. **

Chapter 3 - Leo's point of view

I, Leo Valdez, was lost. I know it seems hard to believe, because of my insane awesomeness, but it's true. You see, I was looking for a girl, a new demi-god, that I had to bring back to camp. Chiron made me do it, because now, with the war with Gaea over, I was extremely bored and was entertaining myself by pushing the Aphrodite girls into the lake. I was supposed to go to the bus stop right outside of the woods and wait for the girl, but after 8 hours of walking around through the woods and having not seen a single sign of a bus stop or a girl, I decided I was lost.

I was just about to make a fire and set up camp for the night when I heard an ear piercing scream echo through the forest. I summoned fire from my palms to try and see where the scream was coming from in the night. I spotted a glistening giant lake about 100 yards away and sprinted to it. I heard another scream coming from that direction; this time it sounded even more terrified and desperate. My eyes widened when I reached the lake and saw a 8 headed gianormous hydra screeching in the water. I looked closer and saw that held in the hydra's tail was a girl, who looked pale and horrified, throwing rocks at one of the hydra's heads. She threw one extra hard and it hit the hydra right in one of its eyes. That head hissed at her and snapped at her leg. She screamed out in pain.

Suddenly, I snapped out of it. I had to help this girl. I decided that swimming wasn't an option, because the hydra had the advantage, so I ran around to the other side of the lake and started to climb a tree. Once I reached the top, I was right behind one of the hydra's many heads. Without hesitating, I conjured up a couple of fireballs and threw them at the hydra's head. It stopped thrashing for a moment, and looked confused. I threw another one and the hydra turned and looked at me. "Hey, ugly! Come and get me!" I sneered at the beast. It dropped the girl from its tail's tight grip and hissed at me. Luckily the girl got my hint and was swimming to shore. Relief washed over me for just a second, but then I realized that I had anotherproblem to deal with.

The hydra was still towering over me, just waiting to strike. I hopped down from the tree and started sprinting towards the girl. She was still by the shore, I realized. Once I came closer , I saw that it was because the hydra bit her pretty bad and she probably couldn't walk. When I reached her, I scooped her up into my arms and ran as fast as I could inland, where it was safe from the water monster.

I gently laid the girl down on a patch of soft grass in a clearing I had come to. I leaned against a tree and caught my breath. I looked over at the girl on the ground and found out that she was staring at me. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Hey, I'm Leo.", I said. She gave me a small, pained smile. "Thank you, Leo, for saving me." she replied in a soft, almost inaudible voice. Then it dawned on me. Her leg. "Oh crap, your leg! I'm so sorry, I forgot! Here, take this." I reached into my bag and pulled out some ambrosia and handed it to her. She nibbled on it and her eyes widened. It almost made me want to laugh. I remember when I tried ambrosia for the first time, I did the same thing. "Better?", I asked. She nodded. Just then, a new thought appeared in my head. This was the girl that I had to take back to Camp Half-Blood. It had to be. Who else gets attacked by hydras and are brave enough to throw rocks at their heads?

"I guess now would be a good time to ask questions." I suggested. She nodded again, " I've got quite a few." "Go ahead shoot. Ask me anything." I obliged. "Ok #1", she asked, "What was that thing that attacked me?" "Easy. That was a hydra. Huge mythical monster with a gazillion heads." I answered. And that went on and on with questions like "How can you control fire?" and "Why did it attack me?" I ended up having to explain to her the entire demigod process to her. When I mentioned her having a parent that was a god, she shook her head. "I had both my parents. There's no way my mom or dad was a god.", she denied. "As weird as it seems, its true. Your mom or dad probably just got married to a different person when you were a baby." I told her. "I gotta say" she admitted, "that's pretty cool."

**Ok, so that's it for chapter 2. I hope I captured Leo's personality right. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! The button's right down there. You know you wanna press it. **

**TTFN, **

**Summer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody! Here is chapter four! It's my longest chapter yet and I think it's my best one so far, so I hope you like it. **

**PS: This chapter has a couple of mild swears in it, but nothing too bad. Remember, this is still rated teen. **

**PPS: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus and all that blabbity blah disclaimer stuff. **

Chapter 4- Charlotte's point of view

This Leo kid wasn't actually bad at all. When he was throwing fire I thought he was like some creepy monster dude or something.

"Is that all your questions?" he asked when I had finally gone silent.

"Yup I think that's it…for now." I answered.

"Yay!", he exclaimed like a little girl, "Now I can ask you questions!"

"Ok", I said giggling, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmmmmm…."he thought, "Lets start with…What's your name?"

"Charlotte De Luca", I answered, "But you can call me Charlie or Char, if you want."

He continued with asking questions like what my favorite color is, how old I was, what my favorite thing to do is. All which I answered with aquamarine, fourteen years old (same as Leo!), and swimming.

"Ok I only have one more for you, but it's a bit of a tough one." he told me.

"I think I can handle it, Leo." I laughed.

"Ok what's your life story?", he asked, "And I want from beginning to end."

I froze. I never really told anyone my life story. Probably because nobody really cared.

"S-sure. N-no problem.", I stuttered, my voice suddenly turning grave. I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened ever, but Leo seemed so trustworthy.

"I was born to Joseph and Maria De Luca", I began, "on August 15th 1997. I was born in and grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. I had an older brother named Tyler. My life was pretty normal until my tenth birthday."

Leo nodded for me to go on. "On the ride to my birthday party, something hit our car. It swerved off the road and landed upside down in a ditch. My entire family died instantly, because of the impact. Expect for me." I said, my throat getting tighter.

"Charlotte, you don't have to-" Leo started.

I cut him off, "I want to. I woke up in the hospital 2 days later. Then I was taken to the Black Creek Orphanage where I stayed for four years. I ran away when two awful people tried to adopt me. And now here I am." I said now full out sobbing. Leo reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not done yet. The boys at the orphanage were such pervs! They always tried to touch me or kiss me. When I wouldn't cooperate they'd hurt me and call me bitch or whore or whatever. They probably would have tried to do more if I hadn't run away.", I finally finished. I buried my head into Leo's chest and sobbed harder. All the tears that I had kept bottled up for four years flowed out.

He stroked my hair and whispered to me comfortingly, "Shhhhh….You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore."

When I finally calmed down and broke away from Leo, he looked at my tear stained face and brushed away the remaining tears with him thumb.

"I know I'm probably not the best comforter. That's Jason's job. But I also know that everything happens for a reason and something good will come to you. I promise.", he reassured me.

"Thank you for being so sweet to me, Leo", I said sniffling, and gave him a small smile.

"No problem." he said, "but now we better start setting up camp for the night. It's really late."

He pulled himself off the ground and held his hand out for me. I accepted it and did my best to pull myself up with my chewed up leg. It didn't work. I winced when I got up on my feet and then when Leo let go of my hand, I fell backwards.

"Oh my gods, I cannot believe I forgot again. I'm so sorry. Let me take care of your leg." he apologized.

"It's cool. It doesn't even hurt. I bet its nothing." I told him. He raised one eyebrow and pulled up my pant leg slightly. We both gasped and he looked at me.

"That is soooo not nothing.", he exclaimed.

I looked down at my leg. It was a bloody mess and tissue was torn everywhere. Then, I felt it. Sharp stabs of pain shot through my entire body. My whole leg started to throb and with each throb waves of pain shook my body. I guess whatever Leo gave me wore off. I couldn't scream; I could barely even talk.

"Leo" I whispered while gripping his arm, "Please help me."

**Ooooooh a nice cliffy to end the chapter. As you probably noticed, my paragraph formatting is totally different, since I was following the great advice of a reviewer. But, I still don't know if I'm doing it right, so if I'm not, it would be great if you could review and tell me, cuz I don't wanna keep doing it like this and have it be totally wrong. **

"**Yours in demigodishness" (quote from Leo),**

**Summer **

**XXX **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey dudes, Summer here! Here is chapter 5! Finally! I know I've been really slow with updating this one. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as often as I said I would, but I've been super busy with school stuff. Well I'm gonna stop typing now so you guys can read the story! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. (like that would change from the past three days)**

Chapter 5 - Leo's point of view

For a moment, I just sat there stunned. I shook myself out of it and wracked my brain for something that would help me save her. I remembered I had to keep her conscious.

I took her hand in mine.

"Charlie, you have to stay awake. Just talk to me. Tell me a story. Anything. But please just stay awake." She turned her head towards me and I saw how ghostly pale she was. She started telling me a story about how one time she poured honey on the pillow of one of the nuns from her old orphanage. I felt bad that I wasn't listening, but I was still trying to remember anything that I knew about how to treat a bite from a hydra.

Then, a light went off in my head. I remembered something my dad had told me once. It was how to perform fire therapy. He said it could heal anything, no matter how severe, but it was immensely painful. He also said that I shouldn't use it unless it was an absolute emergency, but I had no idea what else to do.

"Charlie, I know I can help you?" I cut her off in the middle of her story, "But it will hurt. Is that okay?" She looked at me with big eyes.

"I trust you," she whispered. I wasted no time in starting the procedure. I created a thin layer of fire on both of my palms and gently pressed them to her wound.

Five seconds after my hands came in contact with her leg, she let out an ear piercing scream. She thrashed around on the ground for a couple seconds, but then regained control of herself. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her jaw. Her fingernails dug into the soil. After 5 minutes of remaining in that position, she let out another scream. Tears were streaming down her face, but she stayed still.

"Shhhhh…" I tried to comfort her, "Its almost over."

She nodded and dug her nails deeper into the soil. 3, 2, 1; I counted down the seconds until it was over. Quickly, I took my hands away and poured a bucket of water over her leg.

"There", I sighed, "all done." She opened her eyes and sat up. She cocked her head to the side a bit and looked at me quizzically.

"Don't I get a lollipop at least, Valdez?" she smirked.

"B-but you were just, a-and your leg, and I-" I stammered.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. What you did was amazing. You saved my life twice today."

I felt my face turning red, but quickly covered it up.

"Well you know how I do!" I exclaimed.

She laughed again.

"We should probably go to sleep now," she said. "We still have to get to your camp thingy tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I think I got blankets or something in my bag," I told her while pulling out two large blankets from my backpack, one blue and one pink.

"Dibs on blue!" she shouted and snatched the blue blanket from my hands.

"Gurlllll!" I said snapping my fingers "Oh no you didn't!" She rolled her eyes and wrapped herself up in her blanket.

"Night Leo!" she called to me.

"Night Char!" I replied.

A minute later, I heard her breaths even out and I could see the steady rise and fall of her silhouette in the darkness. I was so restless. Even though I was dead tired I could not fall asleep. My ADHD kept me fidgeting under my blanket. In her sleep, Charlotte rolled over so she was facing me. I wonder who her godly parent is. She could easily be Aphrodite's daughter, with her shiny long brown hair that fell in waves down her back, and her almond shaped eyes which were the strangest green-gray color with gold flecks dotted in random places. She sure is beautiful, I thought. But I ruled Aphrodite out. Those girls couldn't last a day without makeup (with the exception of Piper, of course) and Charlie sure doesn't wear any. I thought about Hephaestus, but highly doubted it. I couldn't see her down in Bunker 9 working with fire all day. Definitely not Hermes, Demeter, or Iris. Not Zeus either; she told me she hated flying AND thunderstorms.

Suddenly, her body shuddered violently. I got up and saw that her body was covered in goose bumps. I felt her arm and it was freezing. She shivered in her sleep again. Gently, I picked her up in my arms bridal style and carried her over to where I was sleeping. I covered us both with the blanket and also put my arm around her, to warm her up. Being a child of Hephaestus, I was like a human heater. Charlotte stopped shivering and regained her steady breath.

"Oh gods, pleeeeeaase don't let her thing I'm a perv for doing this," I whispered to myself before I drifted into a heavy sleep.

**Ok, I guess that's it for chapter 5! I also followed some more epic advice about commas, but I have feeling that I failed epically at it. So please could anyone who knows anything about it comment if I did it right or what I need to do to do it right? That would be really awesome. Or if you want to review just to tell me what you think on this chapter, that's totally cool. Whatever you want to say, the review button's right down there! **

**Reviews! (they're free!)**

**V **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 6! Again, late I know, but I'm really super busy with school and I have a physics test tomorrow! ****L**** But better late than never, though, right? Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO or HoO! (hehe I used abbreviations this time!) **

Chapter 6 - Charlotte's Point of View

I woke up the next morning to the sound of snoring beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Leo asleep with his face right next to mine. I wondered how I had gotten there next to him. Last time I checked, I was extremely cold, but still asleep a good ten feet away. I shrugged off the thought and figured I would ask him later. Leo's snoring grew louder, but it was a cute type of snoring, sort of like loud breathing. I quickly climbed out of the make-shift blanket bed as quietly as I could, but failed miserably and tripped. Luckily, he was out like a rock and wasn't waking up anytime soon.

For the first time since I got there, I took a look around our little shelter. It was a small grassy meadow surrounded by tall pine trees, with wildflowers here and there. I noticed that we were right by the hill that I fell down, so I ventured over there to see if I could find my bag. And sure enough, it was right where I left it. My stomach grumbled loudly. I haven't eaten since I was on the bus. I reached in my bag for my food, but all I produced was a moldy piece of bread. Oh well. I've went longer without food. I decided to go back to our little shelter and see if Leo was up yet. He was still passed out on the grass.

For a while, I watched him sleep. He reminded me of an elf with his round face and slightly pointed, but not big ears. But definitely not an unattractive one. His messy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes made him extremely good looking. If things were different, I would have a major crush on him, but he would never love someone like me. I seriously even doubt that I'm a demigod and that Leo made a mistake. I hope that they don't have to kill me for knowing confidential information when they see I'm not special. I'm not even average, since I have ADHD AND dyslexia.

I gazed over at Leo and he started to stir. He sat up and yawned and stretched. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"How's your leg?"

"Perfect. Doesn't hurt one bit," I replied.

"Oh gods, I'm starving. You want breakfast?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"You have food?"

"I always have food. Lemme show you." he said with a smirk, taking out an empty tool belt from his bag.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know. I'm not really much of a cook. Cereal, I guess," I answered. He laughed.

"I said breakfast, not stale tiny things in a box with milk. Think bigger."

"So what can _you _make then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hmmm lets see," he began "burritos, enchiladas, quesadillas, huevos, tacos…-"

"Wait!" I cut him off "You can make _tacos?" _

"Yyeeesssssssssss," he answered very slowly. "But you want tacos for breakfast?"

"Hey! I haven't had tacos since I was ten. Cut me some slack," I replied.

"Okay then, two tacos commin' up!" he shouted like he was a chef in a restaurant.

He crawled on the ground a few feet to his bag and pulled out his tool belt.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"Watch and learn." He put on his belt and closed his eyes. A second later, out of the pockets in his tool belt, he was pulling out all the ingredients for tacos. I watched in amazement.

"Wow." He looked at me and smirked.

"I know right." Then he went back to his work. He grabbed some sticks nearby and set them on fire. He conjured up a frying pan and started cooking the meat. I watched his hands work in rapt attention. In about half an hour, he placed a plate of steaming tacos in front of us.

"Oh my gosh, how did you learn to cook like that?" I asked in wonder.

"My mom taught me, before she….ummm, before she died," he said looking down at his hands. I put my hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me.

"You don't need to be sorry. We're in the same boat," he told me, giving a small smile. "Now, lets eat, I'm starving!" We both devoured our food in a matter of minutes.

"So, you like it?" he asked.

"It was, like, the best food I had in a long time. Thank you," I answered "but we better get going now if we want to get to your camp today."

"You're right. Lets pack our stuff up," he agreed.

So we got our stuff together and started walking. Leo conjured a compass from his tool belt and insisted that we go south to reach the camp. We walked for 3 hours without seeing anyone.

"Leo," I said warily "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes!" he said defiantly, like a typical boy "The compass says so!" He waved it in my face.

"Okaaaaay!" I sighed "But lets at least play a game. How about I Spy?"

"Ooooh! Lemme go first!" he pleaded. He didn't wait for me to answer before he started. "I spy with my little eye…..something green."

"Is it a tree?"

"No."

"Is it grass?"

"Nope."

"Is it moss?"

"No."

"Is it…-" I scanned the area for anything else green. "Okay, this is ridiculous, Leo! We're in a forest; everything is green! I give up!"

"It was your shoelaces," he told me, pointing to my bright green shoe laces that laced up my rainbow converse.

"My turn!" I shouted in a sing song voice. "I spy with my little eye, something orange."

"Is it…..? Wait, there's nothing orange over here!" he pouted.

"Yeah, there is. Over there." I pointed in the distance. "Its looks like some sort of orange blob." Leo squinted his eyes. Suddenly his face lit up.

"That is not an orange blob. That's Percy!"

**That concludes chapter 6, everyone! I hope you liked it. Keep commenting guys; reviews are my muse! Oh, and the next chapter will be the camp scene if any of you were wondering. **

**Byeeeeeee!**

**Summer**

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Today I write in shame because once again I failed at updating quicker. Oh well; I would explain to you about how busy I was, but you probably already know that crap, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh and by the way, in this story, the whole war with Gaea is over, and since Rick Riordan didn't finish the Heroes of Olympus series yet, I had to do a bit of inferencing. Just pretend that Percy came back to Camp Half-blood and Jason stayed at Camp Half-blood and is still dating Piper. Now, on with the story. You know after the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO of HoO. **

Chapter 7 - Leo's point of view

"Percy who?" Charlie questioned, totally lost.

"Percy Jackson. He's the only Poseidon kid from camp. Like a couple years ago, he defeated Kronos," I answered, grinning.

"Then what are we waiting for? He can take us back to your campy thing where there is food and beds and proper bathrooms! Wait, it does have those things, right?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, definitely," I answered nonchalantly.

"Then lets go!" she screamed and ran towards Percy, dragging me along with her.

"Where the Hades were you, Leo? We thought you were dead or something!" he shouted at me when we reached him. Then I saw Piper and Jason walk out of a nearby group of trees.

"He's not over there, Percy," Jason said, obviously not seeing us.

"Yeah, that's because _I_ found him!" Percy replied gesturing to me. It took a moment for the thought to register in both Piper and Jason's heads, but when it did, Piper walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"OWW!"

"LEO!" she screamed, not paying attention to my pain. "Chiron sends you to do one little thing, and you don't come back for two days! You, are unbelievable! The whole camp was worried about you, even though for the past few days, everything's been much more peaceful."

"Okay, geez. Calm down. On the bright side, I completed my mission," I said while holding my still stinging cheek. "This is Charlotte De Luca. The new camper."

"Hi!" she greeted everyone cheerfully, while waving her hand. "I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie of Char, if you want."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Piper by the way," Piper introduced herself. "You must be going nuts, having been stuck all alone with Leo for a day and a half," she grinned. Charlie laughed.

"Hey, watch it, Beauty Queen!" I retorted. That shut her up.

Percy stuck out his hand for Charlie to shake.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said. She shook his hand.

"And I'm Jason Grace."

"Good to meet you both." Char replied. I popped into the conversation.

"Hey guys, introductions are nice and all, but I think we should get back to camp, before I fall asleep here and one of you has to carry me back," I said. Everyone agreed and we started off.

To my surprise, the walk back wasn't much further. Pretty much only a mile. It had been about only 20 minutes of walking when the camp entrance came into sight. _Its good to be home_, I thought to myself as the five of us walked into camp. Charlie's eyes traveled all over the place, like she didn't know what to look at first. She turned to me.

"Nice place you got here," she said breathlessly. I smirked at her and she giggled.

"You always do that," she laughed.

"Do what?" I asked her, confused.

"That smirk-thingy. You _always_ do it," she insisted.

"I do not!" I half protested, half laughed. Piper came over and interrupted our "argument".

"Okaaaaay now. Moving on," she said. "Lets take Charlie to the Big House."

"Ooooh the Big House," she said, pretending to be scared. "That sounds so sinister." We all laughed.

We reached the Big House and went inside. We saw Chiron, in his wheelchair form, and Dionysus (drinking coke, of course) playing cards. They saw us, and Chiron wheeled over to us. Dionysus pretended like he didn't even notice us.

"Ah Leo. Finally you have returned. I assume this is our new camper," he gestured at Charlotte.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte De Luca. Nice to meet you," Charlie introduced herself. They shook hands.

"Hello. I am Chiron, the camp director. I presume that Leo has told you pretty much everything you need to know about the camp and half-bloods and such, right?"

"Yes, of course. I think I understand it. Well most of it anyway," she told him.

"Great. Now until your godly parent claims you, you will stay in the Hermes Cabin. Jason, I need you to go help one of the younger campers with his training. Leo, Piper, can you show Charlie to the Hermes Cabin?"

"Yeah sure," I agreed.

"Fine with me," Piper did also. As we left we all called out thank you back to Chiron.

\The Hermes Cabin was really close so in 5 minutes Piper, Char, and I reached the door. I knocked on it and Connor Stoll answered the door.

"Oh hey, Leo. You're back." He noticed Charlotte standing between me and Piper. "And I assume this lovely lady is the new camper," he said winking at Charlie. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Okay, okay. That's enough of that, Connor. I'm pretty sure your flirting has scarred her for life," Piper scolded him, jokingly. Charlotte looked up.

"Anyway, I'm Charlotte, Charlie for short," she told him, sticking out her hand. Connor shook it.

"Welcome to the Hermes Cabin," he said showing her inside. "You'll probably be staying here for a night or two until you get claimed. The new kids who aren't actually Hermes kids sleep on the floor in sleeping bags. Sorry."

"It's cool. I've slept in much worse places, trust me," Charlie giggled. Piper put her hand on her shoulder.

"There isn't much to see here. Lemme take you on as tour of the rest of the camp," she said as she led her out of the cabin.

"Thank you!" Char called back to Connor.

"Any time!" Conner yelled back. I ran out of the cabin following them.

"Ok Charlie, we can start with all the cabins and then we can-" I started to say but was cut off.

"No way!" Piper told me. "Girls need girl time, with other girls, Leo. You're not coming. Besides I want to make a friend who's a girl that isn't obsessed with makeup." I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. There was no use in arguing with Piper.

"Okay then. Bye Charlie, see you at dinner!" I called to her as I headed back to my cabin.

**Okie dokie, that concludes chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Now I want to talk about something serious. The past two chapters that I posted have only gotten one review! I swear I'm never gonna be like those people who are like, "Oh yeah I'm gonna stop writing until I get a gazillion reviews", but reviews do motivate me to write more and update quicker. So, if you like this story, or wanna say something to help me make it better, pleeeeeaase review. That's all that I have to say, and I really, really hope I see more reviews this chapter. **

**Tons of love, **

**Summer**

**XXX **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I'm back and I have a little present for you guys. Its called…..CHAPTER 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO or HoO**

Chapter 8 - Charlotte's point of view

I watched Leo take off from the Hermes Cabin and back to his cabin. I took another look around the camp. It amazed me and frightened me at the same time. It was truly beautiful, with soft, green grass, a deep blue sky, and strawberry fields in the background. Not to mention the gleaming lake in the center of camp. But, on the other hand, the huge rock wall with molten lava running down the side, and the giant sections of the camp just for storing deadly weapons took away from that beauty. It made me think even more that I didn't belong here.

"Yo, Charlie! Are you there?" Piper asked while waving her hand in front of my face, and snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking a bit," I apologized.

"That's cool," she said. "But we should probably get on with that tour now. I have so much to show you before dinner. I was thinking we could start with all the cabins, and I could introduce you to some of the campers in each one. Then I could show you all the training stations and get you a weapon."

"Sounds great to me," I told her. We headed off to the next cabin after Hermes. After about an hour of shaking various counselors' hands and visiting cabin after cabin, I had some pretty accurate impressions of the campers. I already knew Connor Stoll was hilarious, and an excellent pickpocket, and I heard from Piper that his brother Travis was the exact same way. The counselor of the Athena cabin, Annabeth, I think her name was, was really smart and organized. I made a mental note to myself to go to her if I needed help with organization or math homework. You know, if I ever do math homework again. Anyway, Drew, the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin was catty and mean, while Katie Gardner of the Demeter cabin was friendly and helpful. Every single one of the Apollo kids was super nice and smiley, but it was kind of creepy after a while. Then there was Nico from the Hades cabin, who was sort of cold, but I could tell that deep down he was kind.

"Piper, are we almost done? I can't feel my feet," I told her after exiting the Hades cabin.

"Yeah, just a couple more cabins, okay? Then you can eat a horse and sleep for a year," she answered.

"Great. So where to next?"

"The Ares cabin." She shuddered. "So you can meet Clarisse. Yippee," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure she can't be that bad." Piper rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said, _are you serious?_

"Well then if you're sure, lets get this over with," she said while pulling me by the wrist to the Ares cabin. When we got there, Piper opened the door. It was answered by an athletic looking girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey Piper!" the girl said with a smile.

"Hi Callie. I was just showing Charlotte around. She's a new camper."

"Charlotte De Luca. Nice to meet you," I introduced myself.

"I'm Callie, daughter of Ares," she told me. Suddenly we heard yelling from inside the cabin. It sounded like an extremely angry girl or a vicious troll; I couldn't really tell which.

"WHO DID THIS? WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS SPILLED GLUE ON MY PILLOW?" the girl (or troll) thundered.

"Uh oh. You guys should get out of here. Especially since Charlotte is a new camper. Clarisse is in one of her "moods" again," Callie warned us.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" I asked in half-panic mode. Before she could answer me, the girl Clarisse started yelling again.

"CALLIE! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT AT THE DOOR?" she screamed and stomped over to us. She looked at Piper and then at me. Her angry scowl transformed into a waaaaaay too sweet smile.

"Oh, so we have a new camper, Callie? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I have to _welcome _her into the camp officially," she said.

"So I'm guessing you're Clarisse?" I asked her.

"Why yes, I am. And who might you be?" she replied, her voice dripping with attitude.

"My name's Charlie."

"Just leave her alone, Clarisse," Callie said a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, she just got here and she hasn't had any training yet. Just let her go," Piper added.

"Why would I do that? She hasn't had her initiation yet," Clarisse said suddenly grabbing at the collar of my shirt. On impulse, I dodged her arm.

"Excuse me, but I would suggest that you don't touch me," I warned her.

"Excuse me," she said mimicking me. "But what are you gonna do to stop me?" She threw a punch right at my nose. A second before her fist came in contact with my face, I caught it in my hand. I twisted her arm until her face was distorted in pain and then I flipped her. Callie and Piper stared at me in awe, as did the rest of the Ares cabin.

"What? Never seen a girl with a black belt in karate before?" I asked rhetorically while waving my hand, making the spectators disperse. Piper and Callie surrounded me.

"That was so cool, how you stood up to Clarisse like that. She is such a big bully, even to her cabin mates," Callie said to me.

"Yeah, you might have actually put her into her place for good," Piper told me enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys," I replied to both of them. Clarisse groaned on the floor. "But I don't want to be here when she gets up."

And on that note, Piper and I rushed out of the Ares cabin to continue the tour.

**That's it for chapter 8, guys! I hope you liked it. Btw, Callie is my other OC, but she isn't really a big part in this story. I also saw I got only two more reviews since the last chapter. That's better than the last time, but I am still disappointed in you guys. I thought I'd persuade you with a little contest. The twenty-fifth reviewer will get to make up their own OC to have in the story. Now, here are some rules. **

-**Everyone can review only once.**

-**It has to be relevant to my story (not just something random).**

-**The reviews have to be at least ten words each**.

**Alrighty then, that's all I have to say. Just keep reading and REVIEW!**


	10. Ahhhh!  My stupidity!

**Hey guys! This author's note is about the new rules for the contest. I wrote that chapter and the old rules for the contest like at midnight so I was kind of loopy and didn't realize my stupidity. I didn't realize that people wouldn't review until there was 24 reviews so that they could be the twenty fifth one. I just cracked up laughing when I read that. **

**So here are the new rules:**

**Readers can post a character profile for an OC that they want in the story. The OC can be either a boy or a girl. The profiles must include:**

**-the OC's name**

**-the OC's godly parent**

**-the OC's appearance **

**-the OC's crush, if they have one (can't be Leo! Sorry!)**

**-the OC's personality**

**-the OC's age**

**The reader with the most creative OC will have their OC featured in the story!**

**Also, each review with a character profile has to have a little bit saying what they think of the story. If it doesn't have one, the character profile will not be counted. I promise, the comments on the story will NOT affect your chances of your OC being picked. **

**Thanks a bunch, and let the contest begin!**

**Summer**

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I was on vacation! Anyway, here is Chapter 9. I hope you like it. I must say it is one of my favorites. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO of HoO**

As soon as we were out of earshot of the Ares Cabin, Piper engulfed me with questions.

"How the heck do you know how to do karate like that!" she demanded. I shrugged.

"It's sorta a complicated story. You see, when I was seven, before my parents died, I used to take karate lessons. When they died, the people at the orphanage made me stop taking them, so I didn't get very good," I started to explain. "Then, when the boys started being real perverts when I got a bit older, I had to find a way to keep the boys at bay. So, I snuck over to the karate dojo one night and since the sensei knew my parents, he taught me for free every night."

"Okie dokie then…" Piper trailed off. "You sure do have a lot of interesting stories."

"I guess you could say that." Then I just noticed we only had one cabin left to visit…the Hephaestus Cabin. Yes! I have been dying to see Leo all day. I know I have only known him for like, two days, but I miss him. He's so funny and sweet. _And cute, _I thought in the back of my mind. But, I _know _that I'm not falling for him. I can't be falling for him. I've seen all those mushy gushy romance movies. If I was falling for him, whenever I'd see him, my heart would beat faster and my palms would get all sweaty and my mind would go blank when I'd try to talk to him. So far, none of those things have happened yet.

When Piper and I reached the Hephaestus Cabin, I was extremely surprised when she started to walk right by it.

"Ummm, Piper? I think you might have missed one," I informed her gesturing to the cabin.

"Oh no, that's just the Hephaestus Cabin. Leo's the counselor, and if we go in there he would just start stalking us. So I figured we would skip it."

Dammit. My heart sank.

Piper must have seen my face fall because she asked, "Uh, is there something wrong with your face?"

"Ummm…. Uh….. NO! I was just ummm…thinking! Yeah, that's it; thinking," I tried to cover up my mistake, but failed epically.

"Ah, young Charlie. You have yet to master the art of lying. Now tell me what's going on."

"Not much, Piper. I was just taken to a camp for demigods and was told that I was one of them. No biggie," I said sarcastically. I threw a hopeful glance at Leo's Cabin and prayed to my mommy or daddy dearest that she would just leave it at that.

"Alright Charlie; you leave me no choice," Piper told me. Suddenly her eyes became huge and a sweet smile appeared on her face. "Hey, Charlie. I know you want to tell me what's going on here. Pleeeease just tell me, because I know you want to," she said, her voice dripping with persuasion.

"It's Leo!" I blurted out against my will. "Aw, man! Why the hell did I just say that!"

"Charmspeak." she answered simply. "And what about Leo?" she shouted. My hand automatically flew over her mouth.

"Shhhhh… I don't want anyone to hear you!" I whispered. Her eyes opened wide and she struggled to speak. I took my hand away from her mouth.

"Wait, do you have a crush on LEO?" she half-whispered. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Kinda," I murmured under my breath. Her expression turned excited and she started jumping up and down.

"Omigosh! That is soooo cute!" she squealed in my ear.

"Piper, your Aphrodite is showing." I told her. She smacked me playfully.

"Come on!" she said tugging my arm.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"The Hephaestus Cabin, of course!" she answered obviously.

"What! Why?"

"Cuz we're going to see Leo."

"And we are going to see Leo because…"

"Because you are going to go over there, flirt like you mean it so he'll ask you out and then you'll live happily ever after together and have cute little babies."

"Hmmmmm, let me think," I said while stroking my imaginary beard. "Um, NO! Piper are you nuts?"

"Aw, why not? You have nothing to lose. It is so obvious to see that he likes you," she said.

"Okay, remind me again why it is obvious?"

"Well, for starters, he's always staring at you when your together. It's kind of creepy if you ask me, but, to each her own, I guess. Second, you said that he listened to your life story and then gave you a shoulder to cry on. Leo usually only has a 30 second attention span. If he listened to you for that long, that shows how much he cares. He totally has a crush on you, too," she explained in detail.

"Wow," I said softly while a huge smile started growing on my face, but I quickly subdued it. "Well, it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm falling in love with him or anything."

"Oh of course not, silly. You'll fall in love with him after he takes you out on your second date, if not sooner," Piper told me as she started dragging me off in the direction of the Hephaestus Cabin against my will. I struggled to break free from her grip, but she was too strong. I wrapped my arms around a tree to try to save myself. Piper pulled my legs fiercely to pry me off the tree. We were playing tug of war; and I was the rope. Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from behind us.

"Um, Piper? Why are you trying to wrestle Charlie away from that tree?" It was Leo.

"Because she won't cooperate," she said through clenched teeth while still trying to get me off the tree. "Why are you here, Leo? Oh, wait, LEO!" she exclaimed with sudden realization. Just then, I let go of the tree and fell onto the grass. "Oh Leo, now that you're here, can you finish the tour for me? Thanks, buh-bye!" Piper asked and then darted back to her cabin.

"That was so awkward," Leo commented. "Are you okay?" he asked while helping me up.

I wanted to answer his question, but no words would come out of my mouth. It was like my brain forgot how to say the words, "Thanks, I'm fine,". But it gets even worse.

Guess what happened next.

My palms started sweating and I froze. My heart started beating so fast that I thought it would jump out of my chest. I looked at him for a second; _can he tell that I can't breathe?_, I thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Uh, umm… Nothing," I managed to get out. "Uh, can we do the tour later? I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, that's fine. Now go and rest, ok?"

I nodded quickly and then ran off in the opposite direction. As I was running away, I decided on a couple things. I didn't know why that just happened, or why it happened right then, but I did know one thing for sure.

I was falling. Hard.

**Alrighty then, that's all for now, folks! I don't have much to say except that I hoped you liked it and the deadline for the OC contest is Thursday of next week when I post the next chapter. So everyone, hurry up and submit! **

**Laterz,**

**Summer**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I know I'm posting this a week late, but my computer was broken until yesterday! There were like five zillion viruses on it and I just got it fixed yesterday. I owe everyone who waited for this chapter an apology. Anyway, this is a very special update because I am going to announce the winner of the OC contest! Before I do that, I wanted to thank everyone who submitted a profile. They were all really awesomely awesome. I had a lot of trouble trying to pick just one. Also, this chapter is sorta a filler chapter when Charlie meets the new character. **

**Now, without further ado, the winner is…**

**HUNTEROFARTEMIS1000! Congratulations!**

**Here is her OC's profile: **

**Name: Arabella St. Claire**

**Looks: Long, knee length dark brown (almost black) hair, that curls at the tips. Really deep dark green eyes with long black eyelashes. Has a half moon shaped scar on her wrist, her mother said that it had been there since she was young, but divulged into no details. Looks like her mother and the eyes of her father. She is only 4'11 at fourteen and a half, and she often gets teased about it. Has cinnamon colored skin with a small amount of freckles on the bridge of her nose. A sweet smile, with light pink lips. **

**Parent: Apollo, god of the Sun, and Bonnie St. Claire, mortal**

**Hometown: Miami, Florida**

**Weapon of choice: automatic cross bow**

**Basic clothes: Camp shirt, skinny jeans, cowboy boots, dark brown ski vest. **

**Crush: Nico Di Angelo**

**Personality: Quiet and nice with excellent fighting skills**

**Again, thanks to everyone who submitted, and now on with the chapter. **

Chapter 10

Leo's Point of View:

Okay, so that was a little bit weird. I hope nothing is wrong with Char. My first thought was homesickness, but she doesn't really have a home. I want to go after her and help, but I don't want to invade her privacy. I mean, what if its like…errrr…girly stuff or something. Now that would be awkward. Oh well, I'll find out eventually. I guess I'll just have to hide stink bombs in the Aphrodite Cabin with my free time.

Charlie's Point of View:

Ugh, I cannot believe I just had a mental breakdown and ran away from Leo. Whether I am falling for him or not, that is not how a friend (or potential girlfriend) acts, I thought while pacing in a clearing I had come across while running into the woods. And what am I supposed to do when I see him next? I don't want my brain to shut down again. So many frantic thoughts and questions flitted through my head. I started talking to myself.

"It's okay, Charlotte. Just get your thoughts together. First answer the big question," I said to myself. "Do you have feelings for Leo?" I asked. After a bit of pondering, I answered my own question, but not out loud this time. My heart screamed, "YES!" while my head was saying, "Hell no! You've only known him for two days! Are you nuts?".

"Well I never heard of the saying, follow your head, so there really is only one option," I said to myself, out loud again and laughed. So it was official (well in my mind anyway). I, Charlotte De Luca, have feelings for Leo Valdez. At least that is settled. I was about to start thinking about how I am not going to freak out around him, when I heard a rustling of leaves and grass from the other side of the clearing. I, being the curious idiot that I am, went to go investigate. I tiptoed to the tree that I thought it was coming from and slowly peeked around the back.

I saw no one. I walked around to the back of the tree and took another look. Still nothing. Suddenly, before I could anticipate anything, I was pinned against the tree with a crossbow at my neck. My attacker was a girl, a good five inches shorter than me, with long, dark hair all the way down to her knees. She stared at me with piercing dark green eyes and hissed through clenched teeth, "What are you?"

"Um, I'm Charlie De Luca, human, or demigod, if you will. I'm a new camper; I just got here today," I said as strongly as I could with a weapon at my neck. I saw the girl breathe a huge sigh of relief. She took the crossbow away from my neck, and I shared her relief for a moment.

"I am so so so so sorry," she apologized and looked down at her feet. "I thought you were an empousai." She looked at my confused expression at the word empousai. "A monster. They disguise themselves as teenagers."

"Good to know… So who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Arabella St. Claire, child of Apollo."

"I'm Charlie De Luca, but I think I already told you that. I don't know who my parent is…" My voice trailed off and I think Arabella could see the glint of disappointment in my eyes.

"Oh that's okay. You might get claimed tonight at dinner."

"Wait, I'm sorry, you're an Apollo kid?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh, you don't really look like one. No blonde hair or blue eyes."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I get that a lot. I look like my mom."

"Anyway, what brings you to this clearing?" I asked her. "And why do you have a crossbow on you?"

"I come here to practice sometimes," she answered while holding up her crossbow. "You know, no distractions. So, why are you here?"

"Oh no reason, just sorting out my deep psychological problems." I told her nonchalantly.

"Care to explain?" she looked at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Hmmm, okay, but you can't tell anyone. And I mean anyone, kay? This is secret, crucial information."

"I swear on the River Styx."

"Good, whatever that means. Now, are you familiar with Leo Valdez?"

"Yeah, I know him. He's in the Hephaestus Cabin, right?" she said.

"Yup. You know how he had to go pick up a new girl demigod? Well, that girl was me. He rescued me from a hydra, listened to my oh-so-tragic life story, and then saved my life again. I just saw him, like twenty minutes ago and I kind of had a mental breakdown. My heart started beating really super fast and I couldn't breathe, so I faked being sick, ran away, and came here," I explained quickly.

"Hmmm, either you had an allergic reaction, or you're falling in love," she told me with a smile.

"HA! Exactly! I'm not allergic to anything!" I exclaimed while pointing my finger at Arabella. "I know I have feelings for Leo, but I don't know why. I just met him. Doesn't that seem a bit impractical to you? I mean he's sweet, cute, kind, funny, not to mention extremely attractive-"

"What do you mean, you don't know why!" she interrupted. "You're just listing all the reasons why you like him. It doesn't matter when you meet him or how long you have known him. It's serendipity, or love at first sight," she said, half yelling at me. I stared at her and her cheeks flushed tomato red. "Uh, I'm sorry for yelling. I usually don't do that…" she apologized. I paid no attention to her apology and thought about what she said before.

"You're so RIGHT!" I screamed. "I'm so stupid, Arabella! Hey, that reminds me, can I call you Ara?"

"Sure, why not?" she said as she smiled at her hands. "Now, I have a plan to help you not freak out when you're near him, but first let's go back to camp. It's almost dinner, and I'm starving!"

"Ditto! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" I said jokingly.

**Now, that was Chapter 10. I hope you liked it, and review please!**


	13. I'm back, guys!

Hey everyone! I know its been soooo super long since you've heard from me and this story probably has no readers left, but I'm ready to start writing again! You see, I got really ill last year for about 2 and a half months and I wasn't really feeling up to writing or doing anything pretty much. When I was feeling okay again I just assumed that everyone who was reading this story lost their interest and moved on, but today I logged into my fan fiction account and saw some really recent reviews! They were all so sweet and it made me think that people really did care about the story. So here I am, begging on my knees for you all to forgive my absence and to announce that Leo Style will live on! The next chapter will be up before next week-pinky promise.

Love you all,

Summer

xxx


End file.
